Atualização 1.28
Desafios *Incuráveis: A descrição do desafio foi alterado. *Unpredictable e Contract Killer: a seleção aleatória de novas metas foi melhorada. *Intocável: se um inimigo convocar causa dano a um oponente, o desafio agora é considerado falha. *Bônus para cair no final de uma luta determinada por desafios agora são correctamente tidas em conta. *Desafios agora irá aumentar o nível de prospecção da equipa que conclui-las. Por exemplo, um bônus de 50% drops extra vai aumentar a chance de cair alguma coisa em 50% e aumento da equipe de prospecção de 50%. Nós mudamos o manejo destes prémios, a fim de permitir que pequenos grupos de jogadores para quebrar o bloqueio de prospecção de alguns itens quando eles completam um desafio. Itens *Koolich Funcionários: esta arma é agora de duas mãos. A probabilidade de um acerto crítico é aumentada de 1 / 35 a 1 / 20. O bônus de dano em um acerto crítico é o aumento de 7-10. *Conjunto Koolich: o bônus de sabedoria foi removido. *Conjunto Turko: o bônus de dano fixo foi removido. O bônus de +1 PA foi substituído por um bônus de +1 PM. *Conjunto Minotoro: o bônus de invocação foi removido. *Arco do Arqueiro Bandit, Bandit Sorcerer's Wand, Staff of the Bandit errante, Sword of the Bandit Swashbuckling: Esses itens não podem mais ser maged. Esta mudança deixa os itens de perder os seus efeitos quando os personagens que os usam Relog. Monstros *Dragostess: o feitiço Flirt atrai inimigos corretamente. *Rato Preto: o KilleRat feitiço funciona corretamente. *Kitsou Nere: a convocação monstro corretamente. *Mineiro das Sombras: a magia Proteção Magica reduz os danos de forma correcta e aumenta a resistência à perda de MP. Áreas *Cavern Fungo: Agressão e teletransporte é possível agora é esta área. *Brakmar: agora é possível comprar água em pousadas do NPC seguinte: O Alcey Itoevrywoan O Krachan Porterr O Jiaye Djaul Misery Malicia o Conquista de Aldeias O bônus de resistência dada pela conquista de aldeias da Ilha de Pandala foi reduzida devido aos seus efeitos no desbalanceamento das lutas de PvP: *Prosperidade: o bônus de Resistência à água será reduzido de 20% para 5%. *Insight: o bônus de resistência ao fogo é reduzido de 20% para 5%. *Elasticidade: o bônus de resistência do ar é reduzida de 20% para 5%. *Resistente: o bônus de resistência de terra é reduzida de 20% para 5%. Cálculo da Iniciativa Iniciativa é agora calculado da seguinte forma: Cada ponto gasto em força, Chance, inteligência e agilidade dá um ponto na iniciativa. O total de iniciativa continua a ser ponderada na percentagem de vida do personagem (se o seu personagem começa uma luta com 50% de seu HP total, ele só terá 50% de sua iniciativa total). Nós mudamos a fórmula que introduzida no 1.27, porque não deu certo como gostariamos. Queríamos que favorecem personagens mais na defensiva do que na ofensiva, mas na verdade ela acabou ajudando duas classes e foi longe demais, Sacriers e Osamodas (aqueles baseados quase que exclusivamente sobre o uso de citação). Essas duas classes beneficiadas com demasiada frequência a partir de lutas PvP começando primeiro. Com a nova fórmula introduzida com 1,28, nós queremos fazer Iniciativa leal entre cada classe, enquanto restrição de certos constrói sempre a partir da primeira. Armadilhas e Glifos *Armadilhas e glifos são coloridos para que eles possam ser mais facilmente distinguíveis entre si. Inimigos que podem detectar armadilhas não vai "ver" a cor (a fim de evitar que eles descubram qual é a armadilha). *As armadilhas colocadas por monstros são de cor negra e seus hieróglifos são de cor branca. Reprodução *O número máximo de gestações de um montaria foi corrigida; a partir de agora está fixada em 20 e não 21. Servidor Heroico *O "Juntar-se" ao cônjuge foi desativado no servidor heróico, a fim de impedir as pessoas de mau uso desse recurso. *Já não é possível destruir seu equipamento ou objetos presentes no seu inventário durante a fase de preparação de uma luta. Esta alteração afeta todos os servidores, mas será aplicado principalmente para o Servidor Heróico. Feitiços Diversos *Cenouwa: Agora, o feitiço faz com que um nível 6 convocar a aparecer no nível 6. *Torta de Alho: a quantidade de vezes que o feitiço pode ser convertido em um único alvo de alterações 2 aos níveis de 1 a 5. As alterações introduzidas pela magia intervalo para 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 e 8 nos níveis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6, respectivamente. A probabilidade de um acerto crítico é aumentada de 1 / 60 a 1 / 50. Nós mudamos essa magia porque deu todas as classes muito poder de ataque (por meio de bônus de dano fixo) com grande variedade. O feitiço tinha se tornado mais eficaz do que algumas magias de classe e deu baixa e média personagens nível um de longo alcance a capacidade ofensiva que algumas classes realmente não deveria ter tido. O feitiço pode ainda ser usado em longa distância (que permanece modificável), mas concessões têm de ser feitas (equipar itens que dá um bônus de alcance). Pontos investido no encantamento são devolvidos. *Invocação de Dopple classe: O intervalo de tempo e reformulação da invocação 12 de magias Dopple foram normalizados. Ecaflip *Percepção: O feitiço localiza corretamente armadilhas e montros. Sram *Localização: O feitiço localiza corretamente armadilhas e montros. Pandawa *Embriaguez: A descrição da magia foi alterada. Sacrier As nossas estatísticas sobre as lutas equilibradas PvP (onde os pontos de honra foram conquistados) revelou que o número de lutas ganhas por Sacriers (como quer o alvo ou o tracker, e em todos os níveis) eram muito elevados. Temos, portanto, decidiu rever vários desta classe 'feitiços a fim de limitar o seu poder no PvP enquanto ao mesmo tempo, tentando não reduzir as suas capacidades de PvM demais. No geral, sentimos que na versão 1,27 Sacriers não tem que sacrificar muito na forma de agradecimento aos equipamentos, entre outras coisas, a sua punição feitiços ser muito poderoso. Como resultado, nós pensamos que para fazer essas alterações ao adicionar restrições que poderia ser se espalhou por aceitar as concessões têm de ser feitas com o equipamento. Faixa de redução pode ser compensada pelo uso de equipamento que dá bônus para intervalo. Reduções na eficácia dos feitiços "pode ser compensado através do uso de itens dando características mais. As restrições podem ser obtidas ao redor, fazendo concessões à força bruta. Essas mudanças também apresentam uma maior oportunidade de criar um personagem diferente, ou atípico (Faixa Sacriers mantendo boa mobilidade em distâncias longas, Sacriers que parcialmente ignorar o poder das armas de combate próximo para aumentar o seu potencial defensivo, etc). Temos também decidiu reduzir o prémio máximo que as punições podem dar, continuando a permitir que o Sacrier para acumular bônus com características superiores àquelas de outras classes. A fim de não penalizar PvM, decidimos não remover bônus punição dada por monstros quando o monstro morrer. Essa mudança permitirá que o Sacrier para manter um potencial muito mais estável atacando em PvM e para não ser afetado pela redução do poder de punições. *Punição Forçada, Bold Castigo, Castigo Nimble, Punir Espiritual: bônus da magias 'máximo para suas respectivas características, por sua vez, tem sido reduzida em todos os níveis: 60, 80, 100, 120, 140 e 200 nos níveis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6, respectivamente. Pontos investidos nesses períodos serão devolvidos. *Cooperação, Transposição: o modificáveis (alcance) destes feitiços mudanças a 10 células em todos os níveis. Nós reduzimos o intervalo desses dois períodos para dar adversários Sacrier a possibilidade de ficar fora do alcance das magias e forçar Sacriers a sacrificar um pouco de força bruta, equipando itens que dá um bônus de intervalo. A partir de agora as magias custo 4AP nível 6, a fim de limitar a eficácia do uso de ambos os feitiços e um ataque no mesmo turno. No entanto, a demora entre ser capaz de reformular os feitiços foi alterado para 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 e 3 voltas nos níveis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6, respectivamente. Pontos investidos nesses períodos serão devolvidos. *Atração: altera o período de intervalo mínimo de 0-2 células. O sucesso de crítica magia foi removido porque ele fez o movimento de objectivos demasiado aleatório. A gama de magia agora é modificável, mas é reduzida em todos os níveis, passando para 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 e 14 células em níveis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6, respectivamente. Essa modificação nos permite fazer investimentos em itens de dar um bônus a gama mais atraente e permite que os adversários que podem reduzir o intervalo de forma mais eficaz contra a magia. A magia custa agora 3AP em todos os níveis. A magia agora permite que um adversário se aproxime por 2 células no nível 1 e 3 células no nível 2. Pontos investidos neste feitiço vai ser dado de volta. *Punição Vital: o funcionamento do feitiço foi alterado. A HP é recuperado durante duas voltas, quando o Sacrier é atacado, mas o uso de uma arma de combate corpo a corpo durante as curvas é proibido. O número de HP recuperado alterações 60, 80, 100, 120, 140 e 200 em níveis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6, respectivamente. Nós mudamos essa magia, a fim de torná-lo muito mais eficaz em PvM e para reduzir a eficácia da magia em PvP para Sacriers que utilizam exclusivamente fechar combater os ataques. Nós projetamos o feitiço para compensar a perda de HP associada a punições, enquanto reduz temporariamente o poder ofensivo do Sacrier's, limitando o uso de sua arma de combate próximo. Pontos investidos neste feitiço vai ser dado de volta. *Espada Voadora: a citação de resistência ao fogo é reduzida em todos os níveis. A invocação tem agora 2 PA. O feitiço 'corte' agora custa 2PA e está limitada a um máximo de 2 utilizações por alvo. A invocação de força base é aumentada a fim de reduzir o impacto do período especial 'dor compartilhada' sobre a convocação do poder ofensivo. Corte de dano é menos aleatório e foi reduzida em todos os níveis. O alcance máximo do feitiço aumenta para 1-3 células em cada nível, mas não é modificável. Nós mudamos essa magia, a fim de reduzir o potencial ofensivo do Sacrier, mas para aumentar as suas capacidades de posicionamento, principalmente contra classes que podem reduzir significativamente o alcance (como o alcance do feitiço não é modificável). Nós temos reduzido o poder ofensivo do presente convocar porque causou muito dano ao longo de várias voltas para uma pequena quantidade de PA. Pontos investidos neste feitiço vai ser dado de volta. *Loucura Sanguinária: o número de Vida roubados no nível 6 é reduzido de 300 para 200. Nós mudamos essa magia, pois permitiu a recuperação de muita Vida. Pontos investidos neste feitiço vai ser dado de volta. Decidimos o equilíbrio dos Sacriers ao longo de várias fases, no momento, estamos centrados na redução da força bruta de magias e também Punishment of Flying Sword, bem como adicionar restrições de posicionamento em determinados períodos que a mobilidade oferece incomparável. Continuaremos a acompanhar atentamente a relação de vitórias que derrotas em lutas equilibradas para determinar se a classe Sacrier precisa trabalhar mais ou não. Classe Templos e Dopples *A atribuição de feitiços Dopple foi revisto para Dopples que eram muito poderoso ou não poderoso o suficiente. Animais de estimação Eaters Soul: O número de animais necessários para alimentar a alma de comer certos animais de estimação foi alterado de modo a tornar a sua evolução mais rápida e mais equilibrada. Estas melhorias não são retroativos e só será aplicável para as criaturas que são mortos após essas alterações foram feitas. *Treechster: para ganhar 1% de dano, 150 Trunknids devem ser mortos (em vez de 200), ou 50 Treechnids, Veneráveis Treechnids ou Treechnees (em vez de 100). O número de Dark Treechnids, Treechnees Dark, Treechnids Ancestral e Soft Oaks matar não mudou. *Miniminotot: para ganhar 1% de dano, 50 Minokids ou Escaratos ou Minoskitos ou Manderishas ou Khamelerosts devem ser mortos (em vez de 100), 30 Quetsnakiatls (em vez de 50), 5 Mumminotors ou Deminoballs (em vez de 10). O número de Minotots Minotoros para matar e não mudou. *Borbat: para ganhar 10 vagens, 50 Ouassingues devem ser mortos (em vez de 100), ou 40 Boggedown Ouassingues (em vez de 50), ou 20 Miremops (em vez de 30), ou 15 Mopeats (em vez de 20). O número de Mopy Kings matar não mudou. *Jellufo: para ganhar 1 ponto de vitalidade, 100 Biblops devem ser mortos (em vez de 200), ou 50 Blops (em vez de 100), ou 25 Blopshrooms ou Trunkiblops (em vez de 50), ou 15 Glutoblops (em vez de 30). O número de Royal Blops e Rainbow Royal Blops matar não mudou. *Black Dragoone: para ganhar 1 ponto de sabedoria, de 15 Dragoss ou Dragonete Guerreiro ou Dragostess ou Flying Dragonete devem ser mortos (em vez de 30). O número de Crocabulias, Dragonete, granadas explosivas e Shells Cura para matar não mudou. *Vampyrina: para ganhar 1 ponto de vitalidade, 30 Chafers ou Kwoans ou Prepubescent Chafers devem ser mortos (em vez de 100), ou 20 costelas ou Chafers invisível ou Chafer Arqueiros ou Soldados Chafer Foot (em vez de 50), ou 15 Lancers Chafer (em vez de 20). O número de 'Markchafers' para matar não mudou. Pontos de Vida dos Pet's Todos os animais têm agora um número máximo de 10 de Vida. Aqui está uma lista de animais afetados por essa alteração: *Bwak de Ar *Bwak de Água *Bwak de Fogo *Bwak de Terra *Bow Wow *Miau *QuaQuack *Nomoon *Peki *Little White Bow Meow *Little Black Bow Wow *Wabbit Arenas *Não é mais possível entrar com uma arena como O'Gobball Jack ou uma O'Tofu Jack. *Não é mais possível de se transformar em um O'Gobball Jack ou uma O'Tofu Jack quando combater monstros Al Howin em uma arena. Bônus - Experiência dada na abertura de um novo servidor, a título de indenização na sequência de uma interrupção de jogo ou de indenização na sequência de um torneio já não se aplicam nas arenas. Esta restrição só se aplica aos bônus global e não consumíveis (Candy do Sábio, por exemplo). PvP e Conquista do Território *Abandonar uma luta PvP já não afeta a perda e ganho de pontos de honra de forma anormal. *Convocação presentes na equipe PvP já não afetam a perda e ganho de pontos de honra de forma anormal. *Metas agora ganhar a mesma quantidade de XP que o seu perseguidor que se o alvo ganha a luta. Inteligência Artificial *O AI corretamente leva em conta períodos de reflexão (Soft Oak deixará de atacar um alvo protegido por um período de reflexão, por exemplo). *O AI corretamente leva em conta redução de dano (Sacrificial Dolls corretamente ataque Royal Blue Geléias e Cracklers Gobballs ataque não mais sob a influência da magia Toad, por exemplo). *As tentativas do AI não alvejar uma célula vazia com um feitiço, a fim de beneficiar de um bónus (Craborals não tentar alvejar uma célula vazia com um feitiço para ganhar um bônus de dano, por exemplo). *A IA irá escolher para atacar o summoner, em vez de convocar o sempre que possível (os ataques de Rato Preto summoners em detrimento de sua convocação, por exemplo). *A decisão da AI de saber se a atacar ou não é melhorada quando os monstros não se movem, mas mover seus adversários (o Dopple Sacrier não é mais feliz apenas a utilizar a sua magia Atração e usará Degradantes, bem como, por exemplo). *"Devoted" monstros adversários já não abordagem quando eles não podem usar suas magias em seus aliados (O insufláveis ou o Living Bag não adversários já abordagem, por exemplo). *O AI corretamente intoxicação leva em conta quando unbewitchments manipulação (Red Wyrmlings pode agora unbewitch envenenamento causado por Ouginaks, por exemplo). *O AI tentativa deixarão de se teletransportar se seria mais lucrativo para atacar um adversário (Piralaks não tentar saltar se pode atacar um adversário em vez disso, por exemplo). *A decisão da AI de saber se a atacar ou não é melhorada quando os monstros estão sob o efeito de feitiços movimento (Kittens irá atacar um Moolobo sob o efeito do Fury corretamente, por exemplo). *A movimentação de períodos de AoE é melhor e não pára de bater monstros seus aliados em certos casos (AIM Palmflowers em seus alvos corretamente, por exemplo). *A gestão do movimento de um monstro para ganhar linha de mira foi melhorada quando seu alvo é cercado por 4 obstáculos (metas Tofus corretamente ataque cercado por 4 obstáculos, por exemplo). *A fórmula para a detecção de caracteres invisíveis foi modificado, a detecção ocorre agora em função da distância entre a personagem invisível e seus oponentes. Para cada monstro, a probabilidade de detectar caracteres invisíveis a partir de agora é igual a 1 / r ². Onde r é a distância entre o monstro eo personagem invisível. Como tal, uma personagem invisível, situado a 1 célula de distância de um monstro (em combate), será detectada de forma consistente pelo monstro. Um personagem invisível situada a 2 células de distância é detectado com uma chance de 1 em cada 4. Nós mudamos a fórmula da invisibilidade para fazer muito mais viável em PVM. *A fórmula para detectar monstros armadilhas foi modificado. A probabilidade de detectar uma armadilha agora é: LM / (Lc * 10), onde Lm é o nível do monstro tentar detectar a armadilha, e LC é o nível do personagem que definir a armadilha. Em níveis iguais, um monstro tem agora uma chance de 1 em 10 de detecção de armadilha de um personagem. Nós mudamos essa fórmula para tornar o uso de armadilhas muito mais viável em PVM. 8Monstros Devoted agressividade ganho não durante as curvas onde elas não fazem nada, e não avançar para os seus adversários como um resultado. Devoted monstros, portanto, tentar ficar perto de seu invocador. *Monstros que são capazes de unbewitch seus adversários corretamente levar em conta qualquer reflexão ativa magias em suas metas. *Monsters que usam feitiços causando dano com base em sua% de HP (como punição, por exemplo) corretamente levar em conta qualquer reflexão ativa magias em seu alvo. Missões *A experiência adquirida com monstros mortos durante as lutas, onde o monstro está aliada a uma personagem do jogador é contado corretamente, no final da luta. Missões de Alinhamento Novas missões de alinhamento estão disponíveis: Bonta: *51 as saudações do Porto. *52 Equipar a guarnição. *53 jogo de esconde-esconde. *54 Casa Caça. *55 Modern Warrior: Táticas Especiais. *56 O militian's New Clothes. *57 Ambições ambíguos. *Assault no Patrol 58. *59 The Curse Grafioze. *60 ação retardada. *Aprendizagem: Cavaleiro da Esperança *Aprendizagem: Seguidor da Escrita *Aprendizagem: Renegade Hunter *54 Casa Caça: o mapa em 1,32, foi fixado o vagão corretamente move para o lado e já não fica no caminho quando os jogadores estão de pé sobre as telhas. Brakmar: *51 Slaughter nas planícies. *52 no lugar do esfíncter célula. *53 A Smith com duas mãos esquerdas. *54 Apenas me chame de veneno. *55 O espião que continua a dar. *56 Mighty Militiaman. *57 A Smith. *58 Paranoia aguda. *59 Like Brakmarians fazer. *60 O tesouro Maria Panta's. *Aprendizagem: Knight of Despair *Aprendizagem: Follower of Pain *Aprendizagem: Soul Hunter *51 Slaughter nas Planícies: texto Kaffra Keeper's já não aparece como 'indefinido'. *54 O espião que continua a dar / Kamas fazer o mundo girar: Escort o objectivo "o estrategista de Oto Mustam 'aparece e é validado corretamente. Autor *Roubo de Kamas quando se usa uma arma ou um feitiço a partir de agora só se aplica a monstros. Categoria:Nova Versão Categoria:Atualização Categoria:Informações do Jogo